Harry adore les dragons Un peu trop peut-être
by Iroko
Summary: mais ça peut être dangereux de se mettre entre sa passion brûlante et lui


Blabla de l'auteur : Bouh, les vacances sont finies.

 **Harry adore les dragons. Un peu trop peut-être.**

Contrairement à Ron, Harry avait trouvé le prénom de Malfoy junior mignon - pas comme son caractère. Le mot draco avait de jolies sonorités et évoquait des créatures merveilleuses et fascinantes. Très fascinantes à la vérité comme Harry resta subjugué devant bébé Norbert, aussi gaga qu'Hagrid alors qu'une Hermione et un Ron inquiet détaillaient tous les problèmes de posséder illégalement un dragon, encore plus dans une cabane en bois. C'est à contre-cœur qu'il aida à apporter le pauvre Norbert en boîte aux amis du grand frère de Ron.

Quand Hagrid lui montra les dragons de la première tâche lors de sa quatrième année, Harry oublia toute sa contrariété et ses inquiétudes pour son inscription contre son gré à ce tournoi. Il allait pouvoir approcher les dragons de près ! D'aucun dirait qu'il aurait quand même dû continuer de s'inquiéter pour leur souffle brûlant, à défaut de leurs papattes griffues et de leurs sourires mordants. Malheureusement Harry avait un rapport au feu particulier. Les flammes le fascinaient presque autant que les dragons. Il pouvait rester des heures hypnotisé par les flammes dans la cheminée de la salle commune, si Hermione ne venait pas le houspiller pour faire ses devoirs, ou si Ron ne lui réclamait pas une partie d'échecs - qu'il était sûr de gagner, encore plus si le feu restait dans le champ de vision d'Harry.

Si Hagrid oublia vite Harry pour flirter avec Mme Maxime, Harry oublia aussi rapidement Hagrid pour rester toute la nuit en admiration devant les 4 dragons. Quand il percuta par hasard Cédric Diggory le lendemain, c'est avec un sourire béat qu'il lui annonça qu'ils devraient s'occuper de dragons.

\- Euh... Tu es sûr, Harry ?

\- Ouiiii ! Hagrid m'a montré leurs enclos dans la forêt interdite, ils sont trop choux !

En voyant Harry s'éloigner d'un pas guilleret, Cédric s'inquiéta pour la première fois de l'état mental de Potter. Non seulement c'était un enfant innocent jeté en pâture dans un tournoi dangereux, mais en plus il ne serait pas en possession de toutes ses facultés mentales ? Le problème c'est que s'il s'ouvrait de ses inquiétudes à quelqu'un, on saurait que lui et Harry avaient triché. C'est un pauvre Poufsouffle torturé qui vit arriver le jour de la première tâche. L'air sérieux et nerveux d'Harry le rassura... jusqu'à ce qu'il pioche sa figurine de dragon et la regarde comme un enfant le jour de noël devant une pile de cadeaux à son nom. Le voir cajoler la miniature animée au lieu de revoir mentalement ses plans comme les autres concurrents ne fit rien pour apaiser sa nervosité.

Quand Harry entra dans l'arène, la vue du Magyar à pointes le ravit au point qu'il se mette à roucouler en fourchelangue. Ce qui le sauva de se faire griller sur place comme l'andouille inconsciente qu'il était. En effet, rares étaient les fourchelangues et peu nombreux étaient les personnes qui choisissaient comme métier de s'occuper des dragons. Pas étonnant alors que personne jusqu'à présent n'ait découvert que les dragons comprenaient le fourchelangue. La maman Magyar, bien qu'extrêmement nerveuse et irritable à cause de toutes ces menaces potentielles autour de ses œufs chéris, ne put qu'être flattée par l'adoration sincère du petit bout d'homme. Elle en profita pour lui ordonner de faire apparaître un grand panier où elle mis tous ses œufs - tiens il est pas à moi celui-là, je le laisse - et ensuite de briser la chaîne qui la retenait. Harry ne se fit pas prier, complètement sous le charme de la créature et ne se rendant compte que trop tard qu'elle s'en allait - au grand damne des dresseurs de dragons - en le laissant tout seul - snif - avec l'œuf d'or dont il avait complètement oublié l'existence et l'intérêt.

Harry ignora la commotion qu'il avait causé, se fichant de se retrouver en tête du classement même si certains criaient à la concurrence déloyale. Si les dragonniers n'étaient pas partis à la poursuite du Magyar, ils leur auraient bien demandé de pouvoir bavarder avec les autres dragons. C'était cool d'être fourchelangue. Il fut déçu quand il put enfin échapper à l'attention de tous le soir de découvrir que tous les dragons avaient été évacués. Et il fut dégoûté quand il fit trempette dans la salle de bain des préfets comme Cédric lui avait conseillé. Après avoir vérifié que le-dit préfet était bien dans son dortoir, une invitation à se laver dans un bain privé c'était quand même louche, pourvu que personne n'ait entendu Cédric le conseiller, et surtout pas Rita Skeeter ! En tout cas découvrir qu'il allait falloir envahir un village de sirènes n'était pas pour le réjouir. D'abord elles parlaient pas fourchelangue mais anglais - comment ça des poissons ont pris anglais comme langue d'usage ? - mais surtout **IL N'AIMAIT PAS L'EAU !** Déjà qu'il n'était pas à l'aise dans le bain - la piscine serait plus juste - des préfets, alors un lac...

Il fit quand même des efforts pour se préparer et réussit à trouver le sortilège génial de tête-en-bulle. Comme ça il n'aurait pas à mettre la tête sous l'eau ! Enfin techniquement si mais... Enfin c'est avec tout le courage d'un Gryffondor qu'il se laissa emmener sur la plateforme de départ. Mais au signal du-dit départ, il resta tétanisé face à la traitreuse étendue d'eau. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait PAS plonger dans cet inquiétant milieu aquatique. Et quand Ludo Verpey tenta de "l'aider" en le poussant, un éclat de magie accidentelle mit le feu à la plateforme. Une partie des sorciers s'y trouvant se jetèrent à l'eau en oubliant qu'ils pouvaient jeter des aguamenti pour éteindre l'incendie. Ce que s'empressa de faire Maugrey, surtout que Potter avait réussi à rester inextrémis sur la plateforme et semblait préférer risquer de se faire engloutir par les flammes que de se jeter à l'eau.

Au final les poissons - pardon sirènes - ramenèrent Ron - qui fut très déçu d'apprendre que son moment sous les projecteurs était associé à une ridicule phobie de l'eau et non à un nouvel exploit du Survivant - et Gabrielle. Mme Pomfresh préféra embarquer rapidement un Potter toujours cramponné au bois brûlé de la plateforme, pour ne pas qu'il subisse plus longtemps la sollicitude aimable mais mouillée d'Hermione et les ronchonnements de Ron comme quoi il aurait préféré être un œuf d'or. Évidemment dès le lendemain les Serpentards et tous ceux qui tenaient Harry pour un tricheur s'en donnèrent à cœur joie de se moquer de ce point faible inattendu. Ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement cela-dit quand il s'avéra que le traumatisme de la deuxième tâche avait causé chez le survivant une instabilité mentale et magique qui se manifestait par des éclats de pyromanie quand on le stressait. La seule conséquence positive : Snape jeta l'éponge après 3 cours et Harry put enfin apprendre les potions en paix avec un professeur particulier aimable et encourageant.

Les consultations avec un psychomage n'avaient pas encore réussies à éliminer son problème de pyromanie quand arriva la troisième tâche. À la participation de laquelle le psychomage était farouchement opposé, mais étrangement on refusa de prendre en compte son avis alors que c'était **son** patient. Et quand bien même Harry n'avait pas vraiment participé à la deuxième tâche et n'avait jamais voulu participer tout court. Une fois dans le labyrinthe, Harry, pas rassuré par l'ambiance digne d'un cimetière deux secondes avant une apocalypse zombie, décida de faire un feu sur une racine arrachée au labyrinthe après qu'elle ait essayé de l'agripper. Seulement un bruit inquiétant le fit sursauter au moment où il prononçait la formule et c'est une véritable boule de feu qui rata la racine pour toucher ses consœurs encore accrochées au labyrinthe. Le temps qu'Harry se reprenne et il était trop tard pour stopper l'incendie. Il ne savait pas quelles plantes composaient les murs végétaux mais ça brûlait vraiment bien. Harry n'avait jamais vu d'aussi hautes flammes. C'était vraiment joli.

C'est un Harry chouinant après les jolies flammes que Mme Bibine ramena après l'avoir difficilement récupéré au centre d'un cercle de feu qui avait dangereusement léché les brindilles de son balai. Heureusement qu'elle avait un modèle protégé contre la foudre. Finalement Cédric fut le dernier à être secouru, bloqué à vingt mètres du trophée à cause d'une haie en feu qui s'était effondrée. Les officiels ne savaient que faire de ce fiasco sous le regard narquois du psychomage - même s'il s'inquiétait quand même beaucoup pour son patient avec ce nouvel éclat de pyromanie. Quand Maugrey tenta d'éloigner de force Harry du labyrinthe, sa brusquerie provoqua des étincelles de la part du Survivant récalcitrant qui rechignait à s'éloigner du spectacle qui avait failli le calciner. Du coup c'est Maugrey qui prit feu. On vint rapidement à son secours mais Mme Pomfresh préféra l'endormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait pu étaler une crème sur toutes les surfaces brûlées au second degré.

Un Harry bougon regagna finalement le château en compagnie de son psychomage - les autres préféraient rester à une distance de sécurité minimum du Survivant pyromane. Dumbledore le fit même mettre dans une chambre particulière pour éviter qu'il mette accidentellement le feu aux rideaux de son dortoir – même si lui-même l'avait fait exprès quand il était jeune. Le lendemain matin, Harry boudait encore trop pour se préoccuper de l'annonce que le professeur Maugrey s'était transformé en un mangemort qu'on croyait mort, alors que Mme Pomfresh était occupée à le soigner. Sa mort à cause d'un détraqueur trop zélé ramené par le premier Ministre et la découverte du vrai Maugrey dans une malle de l'imposteur ne l'intéressa pas plus. Et il serait parti sans plus de manières pour prendre le Poudlard Express si son psychomage n'avait pas soulevé un scandale en découvrant qu'il était censé rester l'été avec des moldus impuissants face à ses problèmes de pyromanie. Dumbledore se trouva obligé de céder mais négocia pour qu'Harry aille chez son meilleur ami Ron - même si celui-ci avait plutôt été la honte des meilleurs amis cette année et n'était pas rassuré par les tendances pyrotechniques de son pote.

Harry fut très heureux d'échapper aux Dursley. Et absolument ravi quand il apprit que le fameux Charlie qu'il avait aperçu lors de la première tâche allait venir passer une partie des vacances au Terrier. Inutile de dire que, dès qu'il mit un pied en dehors de l'âtre, Charlie se retrouva agrippé et monopolisé par un fanatique qui voulait qu'il lui raconte tout ce qu'il savait sur les dragons. D'abord quelque peu dépassé par cette passion dévorante, Charlie ne tarda pas s'attacher à Harry, heureux de partager sa grande passion avec quelqu'un. Et puis il serait très intéressant d'avoir un dragonnier fourchelangue maintenant qu'on connaissait un nouveau moyen de communication plus clair avec les dragons. Charlie était fasciné à l'idée d'avoir une véritable **conversation** avec un dragon grâce aux talents de traduction d'Harry.

Inutile de dire que Molly était horrifiée que son fils encourage Harry à embrasser cette dangereuse profession. C'était déjà assez de s'inquiéter pour lui qui était quand même costaud, ce serait pire pour ce pauvre petit chou d'Harry. Personnellement Charlie ne trouvait pas qu'Harry ait l'air d'un chou. Un chou à la crème à la rigueur, parce que des fois il avait envie de croquer ses petites joues adorables, ou sa pomme d'adam qui remontait quand il déglutissait. Mais Harry était plutôt aussi fascinant et dangereux que le feu à son avis. Pas que ça inquiète Charlie, habitué à s'occuper de bestioles fascinantes, dangereuses et maîtrisant le feu. Oui, Charlie avait bien du mal à se dire qu'il devrait attendre encore trois ans avant de ramener ce petit éclair de feu au sein de sa réserve.

Trois années qu'Hedwige passa à faire l'aller-retour entre Poudlard et la réserve de dragon en Roumanie - ou plus exactement attendre que Charlie se pointe à la taverne du village le plus proche, hors de question de s'approcher de la zone où on pouvait finir en grillade. C'est donc un Harry inflexible qui débarqua finalement en Roumanie, une fois ses Aspics en poche - il n'avait même pas attendu de les fêter avant de partir retrouver Charlie qu'il n'avait guère vu depuis l'été dernier. Surtout que sa majorité sorcière l'avait incité à céder aux appels d'un nouveau feu qui couvait et auquel Charlie avait été ravi de répondre. Ils avaient quand même pris des précautions pour rester discrets, pas envie de goûter la cuillère en bois de Molly. Par contre ils s'étaient lâchés sur la correspondance coquine pendant la dernière année du brun, frustrés par la séparation forcée - même si Charlie avait fait quelques sauts en Écosse, Harry profitant de sa cape d'invisibilité pour le rejoindre au cœur de la nuit.

Mais maintenant ils seraient heureux ensembles au royaume des dragons et du feu. Et si Molly ou Bubus débarquaient, Harry enverrait Norberta répondre à la cheminée.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
